Hard & Fast
by seraphon
Summary: A stripper in the lowest part of the City has an altercation with her boyfriend and is rescued by an unlikely saviour..
1. Chapter 1

HARD & FAST

CHAPTER 1

Carly danced at the Rhino, the exclusive and underground men's club in the back alleys of the city. If Hell had a strip club for its devil employees a place to relax and unwind after committing the day's evils, then the Rhino would be it. Slowly performing her routine against the pole, Carly's emerald eyes glanced over the players….. Crime lords, drug dealers… a few ex boyfriends and one current boyfriend, tonight wasn't going to be pretty…. And judging by the look on her boyfriend's face, he must of found out about her plan to escape him. Arching her back and removing her bra in a slow tease, she wished she could fly away…. The dancing wasn't so bad, she was good and paid well for it… it's just the customers where every bit the bastard.

Finishing off the act, Carly quickly gathered up her clothes off the stage and grabbing the cash as fast as she could, she dashed into the change rooms…. Her only bag packed and the taxi booked. Everything was planned for her, ready to make the run for it…. As she ran towards the makeup room, her face connected with Mr. Current Boyfriend, collapsing in a heap on the floor, money floating to the ground like oversized glitter…. Carly looked up, watching her boyfriend wipe his bloody knuckles…. She felt the swelling on her cheek begin.

"Watch it bitch, I am gonna teach you a lesson… you ain't leaving Ricky"

Carly knew her only defense was to lie…. Ricky was a drug dealer who had connections…. Connections that lead to people disappearing, how she got messed up with him, she never knew….

"What ya talkin' 'bout Ricky, I ain't leavin' ya…. Ya hearing lies…." Tears ran down her cheeks, smearing her makeup as the tears flowed… Ricky had murder in his eyes….

"Tonight bitch…. Is going to be a lesson you will never forget..." He turned away walking out back towards his table.

Carly got up shakily, assisted by some of the girls who saw the incident. What was she to do? She stumbled a few steps forward and headed into the makeup room after spying the goons at the exits. _Ricky ain't gonna let me leave… or live_…. Her heart dropped…. _What was a good girl like me doing in this hell hole…? Where did I take that wrong turn?_

Sitting in front of the mirror, the last girl said goodbye to her. Carly didn't want anyone to be here when Ricky came to get her. She wanted to be alone. Dressing in a white lace baby doll dress, she looked in the mirror… the makeup barely covering her bruised mouth, the swelling deforming her face a little.

_So this is what I am going to wear when they find my body huh? Couldn't I wear something better? _But she didn't have the strength to change into something else. She wanted to appear innocent, but this was as good as it was going to get….. _Just like my taste in men huh? As good as it gets…._

She looked at her nails and frowned. _Hundred dollar manicure and it still looks like shit. _She pretended she didn't hear Ricky slip behind her… she wanted to be pretty just for a moment longer before Ricky ruined her and heaven knows what Ricky had in mind. Finding her strength she looked at Ricky in the reflection of her mirror, her eyes full of anger.

"_Do ya worse Ricky, cos this is tha last time you filthy fingers touch me!"_ She screamed. Ricky picked her up by her hair, Carly wincing in pain as he led her out the back into the alley….. Thugs in tow… Ricky slapped her across the face and Carly fell to the floor in reaction, the safest place to be… out of Ricky's fists reach.

"You know what I am gonna do to you bitch? I'm gonna make you so dam ugly that you won't be able to show your face again… ever!" Carly's heart thudded… Cruel bastard… Evil bastard…. Looking up at him, she screamed at him….

"I hope God tears your farking heart out and shoves it in your butt ugly face before you die!" spitting at him… It was all she could muster, her strength failing her…. She was gonna die….. Looking at the moon, it was perfect in the moonlight, like a pearl in a bed of black velvet… the stars twinkling around. A beautiful night….._God please save me…. _Whispering with bruised lips, a stinging tear running down the side of her face…..

Ricky raised his fist….. Carly closed her eyes….

But the thud she heard wasn't Ricky's fist. She opened her eyes and Ricky was impaled upon a spear that crackled in the moonlight. Her rescuer stepped out from the dark, bathed in moonlight, a halo of silver shining from him. Carly gasped…. _She was saved by this… Dark Angel…_

The dark angel barked at the thugs, shaking his head furiously, his dreadlocks shaking about his head wildly. Carly looked at him, wide eye in awe…_amazing!_

A thug reached for his gun in his jacket and as he pulled it out and aimed it, the Angel had already ripped it out of his hand, pulling the thug forward, the angel's blades running him through. More thugs attacked this angel…. More thugs fell by this angel… His martial arts as flawless as the moonlight herself as it flowed down upon him, as if blessing him...

Carly watch him in slow motion… she did not see the deaths of the thugs… only the smooth slow motion of this angel, his muscles rippling in the moonlight…. His footings sure, every move calculated… Carly felt her heart skip a beat when she saw him look at her…. In that split second she felt a connection and a surge of energy filled her…. _This was love_…. Carly was so sure of it…. It was so pure, so real…. She could taste it, run her tongue over it and breathe it. She felt…. Alive….

The angel finished and surveyed the scene. He knew what he was doing… he saw the human female attacked and then attacked again…. It sickened him and how she stood there ready to take whatever these…._weaklings….._ Were going to do. He intervened…. And enjoyed it.

He looked upon the rescued woman… her face was bruised…. But there was a moment…. She looked at him, bathed in moonlight… she glowed… like a goddess…. Her green eyes…. _Paya_… like a goddess… _He wanted her…._

Ricky was struggling to sit up, coughing up blood and clutching at his open wound…. He looked over at Carly and spat whatever blood and mucus was in his mouth… _Farking bitch!_

His words alerted the Angel who had already finished off his thugs… He slowly turned to face him and in the moonlight he thought he saw the devil mask smile…. Ricky started to back away… panic in his face…

"NO… NOOOOOO! " he screamed as the Angel leant over and ripped out Ricky's heart.

The Angel snorted as he looked at the trophy he claimed… _this weakling's heart?_ It looked pathetic. UNWORTHY of such a mighty warrior… he dropped the heart, landing in Ricky's face. Spying a piece of cloth nearby, he wiped his hands of the low life filth.

He turned to Carly, aglow in the light, her eyes wide with adornment and reached out to her…. Carly looked at his hand and reached out to take it, his energy shooting through her as she did. He helped her up and they stood together, hands still touching….

Carly all nervous in her Angel's presence, her heart fluttering in her chest…. She felt like she would burst if he ever left…

"Take me….. Take me….home…." Her Angel stood still for a moment before nodding and picking her up…. Walking back into the darkness…..


	2. Chapter 2

- CHAPTER 2 –

Carly carefully opened Ricky's door. Peering inside, the modern designer double storey house was empty save for the mess. It was always messy from the constant parties and the steady stream of visitors who wanted to buy Ricky's 'products'. Thankfully, no one was here. Stepping in, she quickly deactivated the alarm and waved to her Angel to come inside.

Worn out and tired, she plopped herself on the couch... closing her eyes for a moment. The night had been a whirlwind. She felt her Angel move in front of her and opened her eyes to look closer at her rescuer who was now kneeling in front of her. He reached out and touched her bruised cheek...

"Yes I must get something on that before it swells" sighing at the memory of the punch...

Pointing to herself, "I'm Carly"... touching his chest and quickly noting that this guy was steel under skin... "What's your name?"... He touched her chest... "Caarrrrleeee"... And then touched his own chest, " Setg'Thwei "...

"Seeetggg'Th- weeeei? Thats a mouthful!" Carly sat for a moment thinking... "Carly" touching her chest... and then touching his chest... "Setg"... she smiled at him.

"Setg?" he took her hand and placed it more directly in the centre of his chest... touching her face... "Paya"... He trilled to her...

"Paya? That's a really pretty name!" Laughing and tossing her white blonde locks back off her face. "You are so sweet!"

Then he pointed to her... "ooooman"... then pointed to himself "yaut-jaaa"...

_A yautja? It must be his specie or something... this is so weird... _She smiled half heartedly. She looked away, suddenly she didn't feel so pretty... and was becoming unsure of this... Setg guy. Hissing sounds alerted Carly back to Setg. He was taking off his mask, the hoses hissed as they were disconnected from his mask.. looking at his skin colour, he was obviously not going to be a human... it was like... reptile markings... his helmet dropped to the ground and Carly was face to face with her Angel. Mandibles and tusks and no apparent nose and... And... The most beautiful piercing green eyes gazing into her own.

She slid forward, wrapping her arms around his neck moving within inches of his mouth... Setg was unsure for a moment and tilted his head trilling to her... she wanted to be closer... Setg slightly opened his mandibles, not sure if this was what Carly wanted. Carly took the invite and homed into his mouth, kissing him hard. Unsure of what to do next, he parted his mouth slightly and Carly took full advantage and gently slid her tongue into his mouth, flicking his own tongue... the feeling awoke his needs and picked her up, her legs wrapping around his waist. Pressing her up against the wall, he started to lick her tongue back... pushing his hips into hers... grinding her into the wall. Her moans of pleasure increased his ardour; he wanted her, their claddings obstructing their desire to connect.

Carly dragged her nails over the armour, there was no visible way to take it off... it was so complicated, she pulled his dreadlock in lust and Setg thrusted against her hard in response, tearing her dress open exposing her pale breasts. Her skin was so luminous and pale, so white it reminded him of the walls in the Goddess's temple on his home world... And she was here, in the flesh, wanting him...

_Paya needed him... Paya desired him... _And he would satisfy her like no other... but not here... not like this... He wanted to do it right, to worship her in his arms as he saw fit... not in this filth surroundings... _No_... He wanted somewhere... _Pure ... to please the goddess_... Setg slowed down and pulled back.

"What is it?" Carly never had a man back off before... maybe she was too full on, maybe it was a specie thing...

"Paya... not here..." Carly was a bit surprised... He spoke English... Carly smiled... that was a good start and he respected her. She had never felt respect like this before and her smile spread across her face, her spirit soaring... "Yes, you are right" nodding her head in agreement... "Somewhere better"

His goddess was pleased and Setg beamed with approval. Now to get her out of here.

Carly ran down the hall into the bedroom and started to pack some clothes... she had no idea where she was going but essentially packed the basics... as she headed out, she saw her white satin lingerie maxi dress, trimmed with white feathers hanging in the cupboard... it was so beautiful it would be a crime to leave it behind. Stuffing it into her duffle bag as she walked back down the hall, she realised that her breasts will still peek-a-booing out of her dress. Choosing a pair of jeans, shirt and leather jacket she was pleased with how she looked. As she put on her shoes, Carly spied Ricky's handgun and loaded the gun, she might need it... Ricky was dead now and there were sure to be someone coming to check on him at the club and when they find him dead, they will come here next...

Running down the hallway she heard car doors slam outside. Peeking outside through a curtain she could see them move towards the windows... More thugs... and armed with automatics pistols...

"Setg!" Screaming as loud as she can, "Get away from the windows! They are going to shoot the house!"

Carly ran up to Setg and grabbed his hand and pulled him away from the window and pulled him along as best as she could to the back door. If they could jump the fence, they may get away.

Carly heard a window break behind them and saw a grenade rolling to the carpeted floor...Carly pulled Setg harder up the stairwell, hoping the brick wall would take some of the impact. Setg sensed the urgency of this weapon, picking up Carly and started to run up the stairs, the grenade exploding behind them... Setg throwing Carly clear of the grenade but not enough, the explosion throwing Carly hard against the wall, both knocked unconscious from the blast.

Carly raised her head and saw dark shadows walk up the stairs, the house beginning to catch ablaze... scanning the room, she saw Setg face down, bright green blood pooling nearby...Carly sobbed as she crawled over to him... struggling to pull him with her tiny frame... glancing through the smoke down the stairs, the thugs hadn't found them yet and were still looking around cautiously as they walked up the stairs.

"Come on!" Carly pleaded as she pulled him... his weight was unmoveable. Footsteps on the stairs alerting her that the men were coming near, she dived under the bed that had already caught fire. Covering her mouth with her shirt, she slowly drew the gun out. She wasn't a good shot, but they were going to be in close range once they had walked up the stairs and the smoke in this room was making things impossible to see. Her advantage would be that she would be seeing them first, heads first.

Carly flicked the safety off and waited...


	3. Chapter 3

- CHAPTER 3 -

The thugs marched up the stairs in quick succession, their guns out ready to fire. Carly held her breath, hoping that her aim would be enough. She only had a clip left, and had to make every shot count. Her Angel needed her now and she wasn't going to let him down.

Carly had a clear shot of one of the thug's head and took it. It was a clean shot right through his head. Carly exhaled hard and the spent bullet ejected out of the gun. The other thug was now alert that someone from that direction was firing upon them. Carly aimed again and the shot clipped the side of the thug's head, taking his hear. _Damm...that's two shots…. Only six left… _The thug shot wildly hoping to hit something, unknowing whereabouts the shooter was. Carly aimed again, hitting him in the chest causing him to fall backwards onto another thug. Another thug pushed his way past the fallen and shot wildly into the thick smoke. _Five bullets left…._ Carly aimed for the chest again and shot twice. She couldn't afford to waste any more time and bullets. The room was now thick with black smoke and she could barely see the passage way anymore. There was one thug that she knew of left.

The fire was raging higher against the wall and onto the ceiling, the smoke thick that Carly was now coughing. There was no sign of this other thug getting up and no appearance of any other thugs coming. Carly slid out under the bed and crawled slowly to the passage way, her heart hammering in her chest, sweat riveting down her face. The ceiling collapsed above her, hot embers fell from the wooden beams as Carly jumped away, trapping her leg. She screamed with pain. Crawling out, she could feel something embedded in her leg. It was torture and as she pulled herself out, feeling that object cutting her leg. She picked up her handgun… and slowly crawled further out until she was clear. Looking down the passage way, she that the thugs were not moving and sighed a relief, despite the roar of pain from her leg.

Looking down, her once whole leg was a bloody mass with a deep cut running down the length of it. She was going to lose blood and fast. Tearing of a section off from her pants, she tied it tightly around the wounded leg to stop the bleeding. Crawling over to Setg, she managed to roll him over to see where the blood was coming from. It was everywhere; his whole front was glowing green… Carly sobbed and cradled Setg's head. Unable to find a pulse and not knowing what to do, she cried as she ran her fingers down his face... _Setg, my heart, please please don't die…_ The timbers of the roof cracking under the weight gave way, the room almost fully collapsed and a raging inferno.

Something hard pressed into Carly's head and she turned cold in the stifling heat. Turning slowly, there was that thug she had missed, blood pouring from somewhere with his gun against her head. Carly looked down upon Setg's face, continuing to stroke his face, searching for him to open his eyes. Tears splashing down upon his face… _I once thought I couldn't cry anymore… _she smiled slightly. _Oh god…. Please don't let it be like this….._

Carly looked up at the thug just as a pair of blades past through the thug, lifting him up from the ground as it tossed him to one side. Carly looked with tear stained face as this new angel emerged from the smoke. With blades still drawn he approached Carly. Carly now ash pale from so much blood loss, struggled to raise her hand, instead found it stroking her beloved Setg face.

"Please save him" she whispered as she passed out, everything turning black falling onto Setg wounded body.

The new angel, Nei'hin Setg'Thwei crouched down and ran his finger over his brother's pulse in his neck. It was strong, but he was in a coma. The human appeared to have lost too much blood. Activating his scanner on his wrist, the computer scanned Setg, diagnostics confirming his pulse. A syringe slid out from the scanner and Nei'hin administered it into his fallen comrade. _That should hold him._ Activating the scanner again he scanned the human. She was going to die, unless he helped. Another syringe slid out and Nei'hin applied in, hoping that he may save her. Nei'hin activated a beacon… _Help will be here soon…_

Walking around he surveyed the damage. So far, all enemies were dead. The ones in the car park were unaware of his arrival. His computer blipped that a comrade would be there in a minute to assist. Nei'hin took off Setg's wrist computer and activated the self destruct. He timed it for 15 minutes before throwing down the passage way. More then enough time, but just in case of an altercation.

Another yautja appeared. "Nei'hin, you requested assistance?"

"Yes, get my brother on board. I will take the ooman. Please advise the Lord that self destruct has been activated for 13minutes."

The other yautja nodded and they both picked up the injured, walking up through the fallen timbers from the roof, the ship hovering above, invisible.

As they walked up the ramp to the ship, Nei'hin looked down upon the ooman's face. So this is the reason his brother has been acting so strangely lately. Nei'hin sighed. It wasn't usual for his twin to be doing something crazy or upsetting the elders in some way, but lately he had been good. He must have been behaving this way to cover up his new acquisition. Nei'hin suspected a ooman interest, but disregarded it, what his brother chose to do was up to him. He was not his mother. Examining Carly further, he saw that she had white pale skin, paler then most oomans he had seen and white blondish hair. _Ha, a good match for Setg, that pale bastard!_ Where Setg was born paler then most Yautja, Nei'hin was as black as charcoal. Night and Day… So different, yet so the same… both had the same father and shared the same womb even though Setg would joke that Nei'hin was found on the doorstep. Twins were uncommon for Yautja, which made Nei'hin feel closer to his brother then all the other half brothers he had. He could count on Setg.

Nei'hin escorted the Yautja into the med room still carrying Carly. He placed her gently onto an occupied bed, activating the scanners. It scanned her and identified the major wounds. Trauma to the face, lacerated leg wound, infection, the list was endless. Nei'hin pressed another button and watched as the medical equipment start to mend her leg, pulling the skin together, as another robotic arm appeared with tubes attached insert itself into Carly's arm, injecting life saving plasma and nanobots into her. The nanobots will help purify her system, healing the wounds that the scanner can't attend to.

Once satisfied that everything was in order with Carly, he moved onto his unconscious brother. Activating the same resources on the bed, he watched as the computer repeat the same process on his brother._ Stupid twit, what had he gotten himself into this time?_ Setg woke and looked at his brother and smiled. Nei'hin… _he could always count on him. How many times had he saved his ass?_ Glancing past him, he saw Carly on the bed next to him.

"How is Carly?" Setg was hoping she was ok. She wasn't awake yet and this concerned him.

"She is on the knife's edge. She was dying when I found you both. She was protecting you. She killed oomans… " Nei'hin looked back at Carly. She was strong, and obviously felt something for his brother. Nei'hin felt a pang of jealousy but brushed it aside. She was ooman, she did not appeal to him. Nei'hin concentrated back on his brother. "You must rest now and now that we have her, we can return home."Nei'hin started to walk out of the room, Setg called out after him… "She is Paya." Nei'hin stopped in his tracks and looked back over to Carly. He thought about it and slightly nodded. "Perhaps she is. We will see." With that, he walked out the room, the door closing behind.

Setg looked over to Carly, still unconscious. He thought about her smiling at him, her tender touch on his face. How brave she must have been to kill those oomans with such a deep wound._ Brave little knife…._ He closed his eyes and remembered her looking up at him the first time, bathed in moonlight, glowing in the darkness. Her eyes filled with hope…. She was beautiful… breathing in deep, he smelt her musk… He prayed…._By Paya please come back to me…._and fell asleep… and dreamt of her standing at the temple glowing in the light….her arms reached out to him, calling him…..


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

Months had passed and Carly did not stir from her sleep. The Yautj decided not to awake her artifiially, she has been through too much. Nei'hin checked on her often as Setg was beside himself with grief, never leaving Carly's side.

Nei'hin brought a plate of food and set it besides Setg, who was still watching over Carly. Nei'hin watched Carly for a moment. "No sign?" Setg shook his head slowly. Setg wanted her to wake up more then ever, he felt alone...cold. She looked so frail. Nei'hin thought quietly to himself. If she died, it would be the death of Setg.

Setg did not eat. He sat there waiting. Any minute now, he felt that she would wake, reach out to him... they had only known each other for a moment. But he felt something, that not even the gods could take away. The gods! An idea struck him. He would make an offering to the gods, to save her...

Setg finished preparing the sky deck. The room was void save for the massive window, the stars shining through the window. Laying Carly on a bed in the middle of the room, he started to pray. He prayed that the gods would listen, that the gods will bring her back. Unsheathing a small bone blade, he slit his wrist, and let the blood gently drip onto the floor. He walked slowly around her bed, keeping the flow constant, makingg a circle of bright glowing green blood around Carly's bed. He walked the circle again, praying, cutting small nicks into his skin, allowing the blood to surface marking him with bright green spots. As he walked around and around the circle he continously prayed. when he reached the head of her bed, he stopped, turning to face her. He let the blood drip from his wrist onto her forehead, then into her slightly parted lips. _Drink deep my love, my strength will be your strength... My life is your life..._ He walked arouund the bed again, fervorantly praying. Circling her bed constantly, stopping only to let his blood drain into her mouth. He crawled onto the bed beside her, stroking her face. _Awake my love..._

Carly sat up with a start, gasping for air, Setg's life blood running down her front. Gasping she looked around and saw Setg. She smiled through tears. _my heart..._ Wrapping her arms around his neck, she pulled him into her arms and kissed him hard... her tears mixing with his blood. She pulled him closer, clawing at him to get even closer then physically possible. She ran her tongue over his chin, undressing herself hurridly, exposing her pale skin against the star lit window. She glowed like the moon. Her eyes as green as Setg's blood. She kissed him again pushing down upon him, trying to mount him, Setg pulled away, he felt weak, but stronger then he ever felt before. His hunger for her surging through his body. He shook his head clear, _not now... _ Stepping off the bed, he walked away, stopping at the circle's edge... Carly lay on the bed, naked... watching him. He turned to look at her, her nakedness pleasing him. He could feel her beneath his skin... he was wholly attuned to her. It felt like forever, watching her lie there... but he his soul felt calm, this was the moment...

Crawling over the top of Carly, he looked down upon her. Catching glimpse of the soft light shining off her breasts. _Paya... I will be your fire tonight... _Carly smiled softly, _ Then burn me with your desire._

Setg smiled, leaning into kiss her, running his taloned hand down her leg and parting her leg, he licked her throat and made his way down her body, sucking on her breasts until the nipples harded. Running his tongue over her breasts he drank deep of her musk, tasting her, feasting upon his desire for her. He made his way down to her sex and shoved his thick tongue into her, tasting her juices as they flowed for him. She arched deeply with each thrust of his tongue into her. Her body aching for more, for his sex.. to make her whole. He ran his tongue over her clit, enjoying the way her body jerked with pleasure. Carly moaned louder and louder, she felt an orgasm coming and pushed Setg onto hs back, licking his face, tasting her juice on his delicious skin. She straddled his face, his tongue, flicking her clit, his mandibles massaging her labia walls. The feeling was sensational, his tongue continuosly flicking her clit and sliding into her in one delicious dance that Carly cried out as an orgam rocked her. In her vunerability, Setg grabbed her hips and slid his penis in to her sex slowly, Carly orgasming as she slid over what felt like every ridge on his thick manhood. Riding him on top, she arched, her body slick with sweat. Every thrust filled Carly with pure desire and orgasmed everytime Setg was deeply inside her, filled to the hilt. Carly groaned hard. It was so good. So mind numbing... so pure...untainted... Carly collapsed on Setg, panting deeply... catching her breath.

_Oh my god... _Carly was overwhelmed, so intoxicated with the feeling... Setg lifted her face to him...looking upon her before mounting her from behind, thrusting deep into her. Carly groaned as each thrust pushed deeper and deeper into her. He could feel himself wanting to release, but he wanted to enjoy the moment more. Pulling out from her, he rolled Carly onto her back and licked her sex deeply again, before sliding his rock hard manhood between her breasts, enjoying the way she looked at him with lust as his cock slid over her breasts, his juice making her breats sticky, he was going to come soon, but he wanted it to fill her, for her to carry his seed. As he pulled away, Carly grabbed his cock and slid her mouth over its head, sucking at the thickness, enjoying the taste. The ribbing tantalised her tongue as she flicked his cock head in her mouth. His movements jerky with desire, she knew he was going to come soon. She wanted to ride him when he exploded. She wanted to feel him in her, to be part of her... Setg quivered, he was going to explode and pulled Carly onto him, slamming his cock into her hard. His thrusts were painfully hard and slow, his cock rigid and hard. Carly groaned with each thrust. It was so painfully good, she did not want to stop. Her body jerking with each thrust, she was going to orgsm too... Carly's eyes locked onto Setg's eyes as each thrust felt like it was going to tear her apart, but she did not want to leave this embrace... Moving in unison, Carly arched her back painfully as she orgasmed, Setg arched into her deeply, roaring out to the gods in satisfaction, Carly moaning as she rode Setg's erection, releasing his seed into her. The hot seed flooding into her, gushing into every crevice of her being. Closing her eyes she felt Setg shudder as he released more and more into her. The feeling was divine.

Setg rested his head on her breasts as the seed slowly trickled from her and ran down her legs, sticking to her body. Carly sighed as Setg lowered them onto the bed, not seperating himself from her... he wanted to stay inside her, to make sure his seed took hold.

Carly held Setg, his manhood still deep within her, his seed stuck to her thighs. She smiled as she stroked Setg's hair until she passed out, exhausted.


	5. Chapter 5

- Chapter 5 –

Nei'hin slowly reclined back in the chair, conflicted with what he had just watched on the screen. The mating between Carly and Setg was explosive, the lust and desire evident by the act he had witnessed. It aroused Nei'hin but more disturbingly, it made him deeply envious. He shared everything with his brother, they hunted together, they shared mates... their sucklings were shared. Ci-jit! He didn't even know which ones were really his anyway from all the couplings. But now, Setg had a mate, and she was his... and Nei'hin felt isolated and alone. Watching the monitor, he decided, Carly would be his too.

Nei'hin stalked through the corridors, avoiding detection. He decided he would wait til Setg had left Carly's side and mount her in her weakened state. She would be his as much as Setgs'. Waiting in the shadows, he watched the sleeping couple and waited.

Hours had passed and Nei'hin waited patiently for the moment to come and now he would have it. Setg had woken and was leaving the room, assuming for the mess hall. As soon as there was a gap between them, he would strike. Carly would be moaning on his manhood while he pumped her with his seed. The idea aroused him, making him trill with desire.

Stalking across the floor, he slowly moved towards Carly as she slept. Gazing upon her sleeping body, he thought about what he would do, and how would she look as he took her. Her enjoying his thrusts... her cries of pleasure and pain as he would release himself into her... Everything that he wanted to do and more; a slave to his wishes.

Nei'hin was too aroused to notice Setg approach behind him, pulling him by his dreads. "What the pauk do you think you are doing?" Setg was in Nei'hin's face, his mandibles flared.

Nei'hin head butted him backwards... "I was just checking on her, what the pauk are you doing? Why is there blood all over the floor? Have you gone mad? You are sacrificing your life force for a ooman!" Nei'hin flared back, trying to cover his attempted deed. He felt ashamed that he had stooped this low, but at the same time, he felt denied, but did not wish to let Setg know his intentions.

Setg looked at him firmly. "Brother, i know you... I share the same blood as you... you and I think alike... There is nothing we hide from each other..." Setg stopped in his tracks... slightly taken aback... "... you were going to take her as you own...?"

Nei'hin hung his head ashamedly. "Yes, I was going to take her, but not as my own... I just merely wished to mount her, as we did with every female we shared. Perhaps it was old habits..." he paused, but he knew it wasn't the truth... "I do not wish to fight for the claim of this female. She was yours to begin with and she has no interest in me. I have dishonoured you..." He looked at his brother in his eyes.

"Not dishonoured, Nei'hin only disappointed... Do not throw your life away for this one mistake. I know you, you are honourable... but stupid and perhaps even hornier then I... We are blood brothers... and we have a bond more powerful than hunt partners..." Nei'hin stepped away... "You are right brother, but i cannot stay here... I would only endanger Carly... it's time for me to step out on my own."

Nei'hin headed for the door... Setg calling out to him, "Where are you going? You cannot leave the clan!"... Nei'hin turned to his brother, his eyes moist, "the Clan has been requesting for judicators... to hunt bad bloods for years, its time I earned a name for myself and brought honour to the clan. Perhaps one day too, I will find Paya, and she will worship me as I do her..."

Carly sat up... "What's going on?", Nei'hin bowed deeply to Carly before walking out the door. Setg felt empty and feared for his twin. Setg, slid a panel open on the bed and activated it, a mechanical arm emerging from the bed, stapling a gold bar to Carly's ear, reacting to the pain and clasping at her ear, she yelped with shock, "What is that for?"

Setg turned to her, "So you will understand my language better." Carly surprised, nodded slowly. "Where did he go? That other hunter?"

Setg was quiet for a moment, his eyes moist. "That is my twin brother, and he has decided that we are to go separate ways. "

"Oh... I'm sorry... I hope it wasn't me?" Carly whispered.

"No, its own fool's errand; he will come back when he is ready... or dead." Setg said flatly.

"How can you just let him go? We should go after him!" Carly was shocked that he could just say this about his brother.

"Nei'hin feels that he has dishonoured the clan and himself and is seeking retribution. But he is feeling... alone... so there may also be a chance that he may come back after finding... companionship... It would be best that we let destiny play its part, and one day, I will meet my brother again. Be it in this life or the next." Setg's words were blunt ... Carly sat quietly taking it all in; looking at the door where Nei'hin had just walked through, she wondered if she would ever see him again.

Setg turned back to face Carly, "Are you feeling better?"... Carly nodded... "Just feeling weak and disorientated... " I am assuming we are on your aircraft?"

"Yes, you have been unconscious for a long time. But it doesn't matter now, you will be stronger and I shall present you to the Temple on my home world."

"The Temple?" Carly wasn't overly religious but now she was curious.

"Yes, it's where we take our ooman mates and the Guardians examine them and also conduct any special ceremonies that we may wish to undertake..."

"What kind of ceremony?" Carly was curious, imagining herself as a bride and Setg as the groom...

Setg noticed that he had piqued her curiosity and gently placed his hand over Carly's womb. "Usually fertility prayers or a joining of souls..." His voice turned sensual... he trilled softly to her...

"Fertility prayers? What happens there..." her voice lowering to a whisper; trying to be seductive in return...

"We mate, in a sacred room..." Setg hand slowly rubbing her womb, locking his eyes with Carly... "Under the watchful eyes of the gods, we ritually mate as guided by the ancients, our cries of pleasure appease our gods... blessing the couple with miracle..."

"A mating ritual..." Carly ran her hand down his stomach and slid it over his man hood...Feeling it firming immediately to her touch... "We should practise... our performance would appease the gods more..." she smiled at him... His erection more imminent...

"Yes, practise..." He slowly laid Carly back and kissed her softly, Carly moaning softly as he caressed her breasts... "and have many blessings with Carly..." Carly smiled at the thought... she never wanted children before, but now with Setg it was possible... it felt right and he was right for her. Carly moaned as she felt Setg's manhood press up against her sex, not entering her. Carly spread her legs out, want to accommodate him. "So eager..." Setg purred... Setg slowly made his way in, but only went in a inch deep, Carly already wet with pleasure... Kissing him hard, Carly tried to get more of him in, but he did not budge. Instead he made small movement, sliding gently in and out, not going any deeper, not fully pulling out... Carly begged... Setg kissed her and slid in a little deeper, but not deep enough. Carly was panting. "More! I want you in me!" Setg caressed her breasts and shoved his tongue deep into her mouth, still sliding in and out slowly, not getting any deeper. The teasing was getting heady, Carly wanting more. Setg continued to lick her tongue continuously and slid in further. He wasn't even fully in and Carly could feel herself build. He maintained this slow, sensual rythmn, teasing her with the length he was giving her each time. He continued this tease, tasting her mouth, caressing her breasts, sucking her nipples, each time going in a little bit further. He was just over half way and already felt like he could explode. But he wanted to be gentle after the previous night's mating. In case his seed had taken hold already... he did not want to disturb the womb. He started to thrust a little faster and harder, but not getting any deeper until Carly begged for more. Carly flailed about in bed, she was coming in a big way, but she was aching for his full length, begging for his hard cock to be in her... filling her...pumping her... the thoughts driving her mad. "Oh please Setg! Fuck me harder, I want you drilling me!" Setg wasn't so sure of the meaning of drilling, but knew what she wanted...He started to thrust faster, harder... but once again denying her the depth she craved... Carly was drooling, her breasts jiggling with the thrusts. Setg couldn't hold on for any longer and held her hips tightly as he gave her what she wanted, and fucked her sex hard. Carly groaned as Setg's full length penetrated her... His deep thrusting made her back arch, curling her toes in pleasure. Set felt his seed rising, wanting release again... Carly in so much pleasure she was coming too, he could feel her body pulsing, her feel electric around his cock. Carly could feel him locked and loaded, that seed of his ready for release. Setg slowed his thrusting, his manhood harder but the intensity of the thrusts where delicious. Setg pounded her slow and hard, trying to get deeper and deeper into her sex. Carly felt that sensation of being ripped apart by pleasure again but the thought escaped her as she orgasmed hard as Setg blew his load into, gripping her hips hard, arching his back and screaming out to the gods. Carly kept orgasming as she felt each load empty into her. Every thrust was met with an orgasm, hot seed pouring into her fuelling the next thrust, the next orgasm... the mated like perfect machines, one giving, the other receiving, a continuous perfect cycle until Setg slowly stopped; closing his eyes, sweating beading on his perfect body. He opened his eyes and looked upon Carly, who was heavily panting, white seed sealing around the entry of her sex and his manhood. Bonding them together...

Setg slowly laid down next to Carly, not withdrawing from her. She held him close and they gazed into each other's green eyes... she had never felt so unified with anyone before. He was perfect... he would never hurt her... he was so gentle and he has such fire... Carly realised that she loved him more than any human man... no other man was like him... She would never go back to man... not when her future was here, staring back at her with those emerald eyes.


End file.
